


10 things I love about you

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: 10 things [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Hux loves a lot of things about Ren but he's having a little trouble expressing them





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place four months and 12 days after the 10 tings i hate about you

 

_I love the way you talk to me_

Who would have thought that Hux would actually like the pet names that Ren gives him.

“Good morning, Baby”

“How was your day, honey?”

“See you tonight, muffin”

Hux will always pretend that he hates them, glaring or rolling his eyes at Ren, “Don’t call me that” already past his lips but Ren knew that he actually loved them because every time he calls Hux a new pet name Hux gets as red as his hair.

So, one day when Hux is sitting in the café and Ren is getting him a piece of some pie.

“A piece of pumpkin pie, for my pumpkin” Ren says placing the pie on the table in front of Hux.

Hux lips are unable to form the usual “Don’t call me that” and he blushes so hard that Ren starts laughing.

“You like this one, right?” Ren says grinning, Hux doesn’t answer just starts eating his pie.

“Enjoy your pie, Pumpkin” Ren says still grinning and Hux does _not_ choke on his pie.

He’s blaming all this on tasty deserts.

 

_And the way you cut your hair_

Now that they’re dating Hux takes advantage of the fact that he can touch Ren’s hair whenever he wants.

When they’re kissing, he runs his hand through them. When they’re just lying on the couch watching some movie or series, Ren lays on his lap so that Hux can pet his hair.

He likes to laugh at the way the wind blows through them and makes them cover Ren’s face and how they tangle so that Hux needs to help him to get them out of his face.

Ren always forgets to keep a hair tie with him so now Hux’s wrist always has some sort of hair tie on it, thank god Ren likes black this much and doesn’t use some flashy color as a hair tie.

But what Hux loves the most about Ren’s hair is how responsive he gets when Hux pulls his hair during sex and the way Ren’s moan when he does it.

 

_I love the way you drive my car_

Hux would never admit to it even under threat of death but he actually likes it when Ren’s drives his car, sometimes.

Because it meant that Ren would use his puppy eyes on him so that Hux will let him drive and those eyes are Hux’s weakness and he always caves in.

Ren has gotten a little better at driving he doesn’t drive like a maniac, like before but some days when Hux feels a little bit down, Ren would take him on a drive around town, with music playing and the wind in their hair from the open windows and Hux would close his eyes and finally relax.

And anyway, Ren always gets a huge smile on his face when he drives and that is worth it for Hux.

 

_I love it when you stare_

Hux is used at people staring at his hair because apparently being a red hair is some sort of stare magnet.

Ren stares at him in a way that takes Hux’s breath away, full of ~~love~~ let’s say adoration and Hux only hopes that the way he stares at Ren is the same because he’s not good with feelings and stuff but he hopes that Ren will understand how much he means to him by the way Hux looks at him.

“Ren I can feel you staring from here” Hux says not looking away from his laptop. It’s a slow day at the café but it doesn’t mean that Hux doesn’t get flustered when Ren stares at him like _that._

“So?” Ren asks form his place at the counter.

“Go do something productive and stop staring you’re distracting me” Hux says.

“As you wish, Pumpkin” Ren says and Hux does _not_ blush.

That damn nickname.

_I love your big dumb combat boots_

Hux used to hate the horrible sound that Ren’s big dumb combat boots made but now it just tells him where Ren is at all time. He doesn’t even have to look up to know that it’s Ren that’s coming towards him.

That is exactly how Hux finds him one day at the supermarket when he loses him by following the sound of his boots and he can’t believe that he lost his…yeah okay boyfriend in a supermarket what is he five he swears he was just next to him.

 When he finds him Ren is holding two boxes, deciding between two cereal boxes to see which one has the biggest chance to contain a Darth Vader ring gift, Hux thinks that yes he is dating a five-year-old.

Then when Ren finds the ring one morning in his cereal bowl he grins and says “That is for you” Hux is disgusted but he wears it for a t least a week before he can’t stand the smell of cheap plastic.

 

_And the way you read my mind_

Hux should be scared at the way Ren always seems to read his mind, Ren is so aware of Hux’s moods and whims. Some days it’s how he seems to change Hux usual order because he knows that today Hux will like that special desert or coffee.

Some days it’s how he knows that Hux just talked to his dad by the way Hux’s snaps at him or seems more cold then usual and he always hugs him and kiss him more fervently on those days and murmurs to Hux how important he is and that for him he’s perfect.

Some days is that he knows before Hux’s wake up that he’s going to be mad at him because he used all the hot water _again_ so he makes sure that he leaves some sort of breakfast for Hux with a not saying _I’m sorry_ with a smiley face and a heart on it, Hux just sighs and eats his breakfast staring at the note wondering how is it possible that a note as simple as that made him forget about his cold shower.

Ren knows him that well apparently.

 

_I love you so much that it makes me sick_

One day Hux will admit to Ren how much he misses him when they’re not together and how much he ~~loves~~ likes him.

So much that it actually makes him sick when they are apart, he gets anxious, he feels like some part of him is missing.

So much that the way his heart beats when he sees Ren shouldn’t be natural he probably got some heart disease or something.

But he doesn’t see himself going to a doctor telling him that he feels like his heart will come out of his chest and that he has trouble breathing when he’s with his boyfriend.

The doctor will probably laugh at him and tell him that he’s in love. He feels like he actually needs a doctor to tell him that he _is_ in love so that he can finally admit to himself and to Ren, that yes he is in fact very much in love.

 He’ll do that later when he’s able to breath properly.

 

_It even makes me rhyme_

Hux is not a poet he’s a writer but he finds that poetry comes easily to him when he thinks of Ren.

Ren is so perfect to him, his eyes, his mouth, his hair, his big ears, everything is so perfect to Hux that sometimes he finds himself writing short poems about the way Ren’s eyes look in the morning light.

He is working on a new book, that is about a lost prince taken by a dark creature and if the prince happens to be described to look like Ren it’s only coincidental.

 

 

_I love the way you’re always right_

Ren is so smart, Hux is always amazed by his remarkable grades.

He also loves when Ren likes to have Hux read his papers and give his opinion before he presents them and most of the time Hux has nothing to say, they’re right.

He loves it very much when Ren is right, especially on a day where he’s going to meet his editor.

“You should take an umbrella, it’s probably going to rain later” says Ren from his place on Hux’s couch waiting for Hux to get dressed so that they can leave, Hux will drop him at his university on his way to his meeting.

“It doesn’t seem like it, the sky is clear” Hux says.

“Just trust me on this and take an umbrella” Ren says getting up.

“I’ll take one if you take one” Hux says taking his keys and getting ready to leave.

“Of course, pumpkin” Ren says and hands him the umbrella.

And of course, that afternoon it rains.

 

_I love it when you lie_

One of Hux’s favorite moments of the day is when after a long day, he and Ren can just lie on the couch and enjoy each other company.

He also loves how Ren lies on him when he sleeps.

Hux just loves it when he can feel Ren close to him.

 

 

 

_I love it when you make me laugh_

Ren has a very special kind of humor, by that Hux means sarcasm and Hux loves sarcasm.

There’s a kind of satisfaction when someone replies to your sarcasm instead of just being offended, Hux would call that true love, no he wouldn’t, he finds it funny, very funny.

He loves it when Ren makes him laugh because he’s actually laughing not forcing a laughter to just make the other person feel good.

He genuinely laughs.

And he loves how Ren smiles when Hux makes him laugh and the moments when Hux makes Ren smile are what Hux loves the most because somewhere in their time together Hux found himself caring about Ren’s happiness so much that it hurts him when he sees him unhappy.

 

_Even worse when you make me cry_

They always fight it’s usually over small things but they do fight and sometimes one of them leaves to breathe a little before saying something they will definitely regret, not like today.

Hux barely remembers how the fight started, he thinks it’s about him forgetting to pick up Ren from his university but it ended by Ren screaming “It’s not like you even care about me” walking away and then slamming the door.

How can he say that? It hurts hearing him say that because Hux’s action don’t show how much he cares about him, it’s because he’s afraid, he’s not used to feeling so much.

What feels worse is that he’s crying so much sitting on his couch his head in his hands trying to calm himself and stop crying.

He loves him, he loves him so much even if he’s making him cry. He loves Ren so much and he’s so afraid of telling him and it hurts.

 

_I love the way you’re not around_

It’s not that it doesn’t hurt, he hasn’t seen Ren in three days, he knows that Ren is studying, midterms are around the corner.

He misses him so much and everything in Hux’s house reminds him of Ren.

The kitchen where Ren usually cooks for him, because Hux doesn’t even know how to boil an egg, where he leaves cute little notes for Hux to remind him to eat because he knows when Hux starts writing he forgets to eat.

The living room couch where they stay on lazy days or when they come back late and want to relax in each other company.

Hux closet where some of Ren clothes are still there and Hux refuses to sleep in anything else than in one of Ren’s shirt, it’s not enough.

The bed is the worst, it’s so big and empty without Ren, even though he doesn’t sleep every night at Hux’s it still feels empty.

What Hux loves about Ren’s absence is how he realizes that he can’t and don’t want to live without Ren.

He realizes that he loves him so much.

 

_And the fact that you didn’t call_

Ren hasn’t called in three days he barely answered Hux’s texts just to tell Hux that he’s okay and just studying so he needs space.

He doesn’t call him either.

What he does is go buy a box of Ren’s favorite cereal writes _I’m sorry_ and adds a smiley face and a heart on it and goes to Ren’s apartment to fix everything.

His heart is beating too fast and he can barely concentrate on driving because he’s having trouble breathing.

He loves that Ren didn’t call because it made him finally decide to show up and confess.

 

_But mostly I love the way I don’t hate you_

It’s been four month and 12 days since they started going out it’s not a long time but it’s not a short time either, it’s Hux longest relationship and that says a lot about his emotional constipation if that’s his first real relationship and he’s twenty-seven.

It been four month and 12 days since Hux admitted to himself that he doesn’t hate Ren, that he never hated him, that he was just an idiot pining after him.

It takes Hux four month and 12 days to finally have the courage to tell Ren what he really feels.

 

_Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

He knocks on the door, his hands are trembling, hell, all of him is trembling.

Ren opens the door wearing some grey sweatpants and an old faded black t-shirt. He looks stunned to find Hux in front of him holding a cereal box. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it then opens it again and says “Umm hey” while running a hand through his hair it’s good to know that Hux isn’t the only nervous one.

“I brought you cereals” Hux says and want to slap his self that’s not what he’s here to say.

“Can I come in? I need to tell you something” He says and tries to smile but it probably looks like a grimace.

“Sure” Ren says and moves to let him inside.

They stand there looking at each other, Ren crosses his arms in front of him, Hux is still holding the box.

“What did you want to say?” Ren asks.

Hux takes a deep breath “I know I’m a writer but I’m only good with words when I write them and when it’s not about me, so don’t wait for something big and romantic or something from a movie, so here it is” he stops for a minute takes another deep breath.

 Ren looks at him confused and maybe a little bit hopeful.

“I love you” Hux says and that felt amazing but Ren is just staring at him not saying anything, that doesn’t feel amazing.

“I know” Ren says grinning.

“Oh my god, seriously how can yo…” Hux doesn’t finish his sentence because strong arms are around him and Ren lips are on his and he thinks he hears the cereal box falling from his hands but his hands are too busy holding Ren’s face.

They break away both of them breathing harshly.

“I love you too, Pumpkin” Ren whispers against his lips.

Hux punches him but he’s grinning like an idiot, kissing Ren again.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Ren asks.

Yes, he is, Hux removes Ren’s shirt and says “Not anymore” Ren laughs and carries him to the bed.

“I love you so much” Ren says and Hux thinks that he has never been this happy in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
